El Secreto del Talismán
by Yokito
Summary: Las hermanas Donovan tienen algo que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado necesita para llegar al poder máximo, y que para conseguirlo tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas.


**El Secreto del Talismán**

Por Yokori Asakura y Shiko-chan

**Nota de una de las autoras: **Bueno, primero que nada, hola! Me llamo Yoko (bueno...Lorena, pero igual..) y soy una de las autoras del fic. No se que decirles, pero espero realmente que lo lean porque es interesante. Quería decirles, antes de que empiecen a leer, que es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y pues...espero y sean comprensivos conmigo. Ya sé que SHiko ha pubicado varios fics, y creo que fue una grandiosa idea unirme con mi amiga para este fic. Como no me queda más que decirles...solo...DISFRUTEN!

Ambas podían sentirlo en el aire, se encontraban en un grave peligro, a punto de morir no tenían ni una esperanza, ni una escapatoria terminarían igual que sus padres. Ylse y Lorena iban a morir en manos del mago más tenebroso de la historia: Lord Voldemort. Iban a morir en donde sus padres murieron, su hogar, su dulce hogar, frente a todo lo que querían, y rodeadas de todos los recuerdos de sus padres, además en presencia de ellos sonriéndoles en las fotografías de sus infancias.

...tranquila hermana...-Ylse lo estaba haciendo de nuevo-...estaremos juntas pase lo que pase...-sonríe. Si ella se estaba comportando como más lo odiaba Lorena, tan pacífica, con una paciencia increíble, aunque mostrando una amabilidad suspicaz con la cual siempre obtuvo lo que quiso con sus padres.

Esta vez no lo obtendrían, ya que no se trataba de sus padres, sino del maldito que los mató, Lorena sentía un odio, también pudo percibirlo en los ojos verdes de su hermana que miraban con furia, ira y odio a ese ser despreciable que se encontraba frente a ellas.

...hermana, no creo que salgamos de aquí...-responde Lorena mientras le dirige una mirada a Ylse, sus ojos llorosos al igual que los ella derramaban incontenibles lágrimas, del dolor que comenzaban a experimentar en sus cuerpos.

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente al ver a ambas hermanas con aquella expresión de terror y dolor que cada mago que pasó por su varita experimentó pero nunca sobrevivió para contarlo, a no se uno, pero ese no importaba ya, por que le arrebataría todo lo que era de el, dejándolo vulnerable era la única manera de matarlo, y por otra parte, mas ganaba el, ya que además de matar a la única cosa que le alegró las vacaciones aunque sea unos segundos y con quien pensaba vivir incontables tardes de felicidad se quedaría con lo que siempre estaba buscando y lo que le afianzaba la victoria con Potter, el Talismán de Halskette; Lorena estaba mirando para otra dirección como tratando de olvidar en donde se encontraban, Ylse en cambio, recordaba todo contra lo que tuvieron que luchar desde el día en que quedaron solas, como sabiendo que este era su fin…

**Flashback: 1 año atrás**

Aquel día había sido maravilloso, las vacaciones de verano recién habían empezado y lo mejor de todo…no tenían que acordarse de Hogwarts hasta septiembre, eso era lo que mas le emocionaba a Ylse, pero Lorena no pensaba igual.

...¿pasa algo?...-pregunta Ylse mirando a Lorena que se encontraba en su computadora bajando fotos de BSB y la letra de sus nuevas canciones.

...esto es aburrido!...-reclama quisquillosamente-...no hay nada mejor que hacer...-estira los brazos hacia atrás forzando el respaldar de la silla mientras ella se recostada para observar a su hermana que le sonreía bondadosamente como siempre y siempre que lo hacía:

...ahora que quieres!...-pregunta Lorena mirando esa confianzuda mirada de Ylse.

...solo que en el día de hoy vamos al club, así que quería que te probaras esto...-le muestra un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro con amarillo.

...¡yah¿estas loca!...-exclama Lorena casi cayéndose de espaldas, luego recomponiéndose y virando su silla se encuentra cara a cara con su sonriente hermana-...además no tenemos permiso para ir al club!...-

...pues ya lo verás, yo conseguiré que papá nos de permiso...-Ylse mueve su cabeza ligeramente haciendo que su cerquillo se arquee un poco y sin dejar de sonreír, era muy coqueta, le encanta arreglarse a la última moda, siempre con lo mejor ya que era la engreída de su pap�, mejor conocido como Tomas Donovan un ejemplar ex-alumno de Hogwarts, que caía rendido ante cualquier petición de su hija, por mucho que se negaba al principio siempre le consentía sus caprichos, por otra parte Lorena era un tanto reservada, le encantaba todo lo referente al Internet, solo andaba a la moda por iniciativa de su madre, Carolyn, y su hermana que le escogían ropa para que se pusiera, si fuera por ella, andaría con las misma zapatillas, una colección de pantalones jeans o deportivos de colores sobrios y muy cómodos, además de unas blusas muy frescas y agradables.

...¡Ya, a desayunar lindas!...-sonríe su madre asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

...¡si!...-responden al unísono mientras salen apresuradas de la habitación.

Ylse y Lorena son las hijas gemelas del matrimonio Donovan, se habían esforzado bastante durante su año escolar en Hogwarts que ya casi habían olvidado como era el sentirse normal otra vez y como era convivir con otros chicos de su edad, los que hacían cualquier payasada para llamar su atención.

Carolyn, su madre, era hija de lo que en el mundo mago llamaban Muggles, una increíble bruja aunque prefirió dedicarse a otra afición mas Muggle, la moda, muy reconocida internacionalmente por que era una destacada modista de reconocimiento mundial, que vestía a las modelos de mas alta categoría, además de que sus diseños eran inclusive utilizados por la familia real, tanto así que siempre que había una oportunidad aceptaba las invitaciones a tomar en el té con la reina, Carolyn siempre hablaba bien de su familia: "_mi familia es perfecta, con mi esposo, que tiene un buen trabajo y gana bastante bien, mi empresa de moda siempre está trabajando con pedidos por todo el mundo; me doy tiempo para estar con mis hijas, Ylse y Lorena que son un encanto de señoritas, siempre atentas, tenemos a la mascota, Tattoo, que es un encanto de gata siamés muy refinada, por cierto, y nuestra casa es muy preciosa y espaciosa además de esa calidez de hogar, por otra parte de disfrutar de todos lo amigos que siempre nos rodean y estoy segura que en cuanto algo malo pase, aunque lo dudo mucho _-risas- _ellos gustosos se encargaran de nuestras niñas..._"

Su padre, Tomas, o Tom como lo conocían sus mas allegados, era un importante cenador de Inglaterra, proveniente de familia real, tenía su título de Príncipe Escocés aunque la mayoría de su familia radica en Bulgaria solo tiene una hermana que dejo una sobrina antes de morir la cual es criada por su padre, este título cual compartía con su esposa y sus hijas, quienes disfrutaba de gran lujo por ser descendientes de familia de monarcas burocráticos, aunque pocos sabían de esto en el colegio Hogwarts, el nombre completo de su padre era Tomas Cole Alejandro IIII Vessili della Orso Donovan Stargardova, Lorena siempre se le burlaba: "_¿qué clase de nombre es¿Vessili, nunca en mi vida lo había escuchado... es para llamarte Vessi.. jejeje..._"; por tener tan altas y buenas relaciones, el era el encargado de arreglar cualquier problemas que se presentase con altos funcionarios Muggles, para así encubrir cualquier malentendido, llegar a un problema legal, u obtener permisos de uso de lugares que son hasta prohibidos para los Muggles, o inclusive, llevarse a algún mago que haya caído preso por los Muggles, fue el quien se encargó de encubrir las fechorías del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempo ante los Muggles, y eso que no había sido fácil encubrirlo, ir a juicios por demandas de destrucción de propiedad por parte de los aurores y ser parte de la Orden del Fénix, era muy cansado, pero nunca demostraba ese cansancio y menos se debatía por demasiado trabajo.

...¡buenos días!...-saluda Lorena bajando a zancadas las escaleras del vestíbulo principal de su gran casa, todo era blanco y dorado en el recibidor, corrió para llegar rápido a desayunar, aunque la gata se posara en su camino, salto sobre ella-...no estorbes Tattoo...-reclamó

...¡oye, no le hables en ese tono a Tattoo!...-reclama Ylse quien recoge al animal entre sus brazos y camina tranquilamente por donde se dirige su hermana menor. La pintura de Margarita I de Escocia se encontraba dando los buenos días a los cuales Ylse no prestó atención.

La casa de la familia era muy grande, muy espaciosa, llena de muchos lujos, la mayoría Muggles pero sin que deje de faltar los objetos magos, aunque estos se encontraban solo en los lugares que mayormente eran ocupados por la familia, las fotos familiares que se encontraba sobre el mesón de la cocina saludaban alegremente, una de ellas era de Carolyn, joven, con su larga cabellera castaña oscura y rizada a medio recoger, sonriendo con sus hermosos ojos color verde y sosteniendo a Lorena quien tenía 1 año de edad y estaba mas distraída mirando sus zapatos y halándose los pasadores, a su lado Tom quien cargada a Ylse en sus hombros, la niña estaba totalmente dormida sobre la cabeza de su padre, las dos no se podrían diferenciar a no ser por que sus padres les habían dicho quien cargaba a quien.

Siempre se utilizaba la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, nunca la mesa comedor del salón comedor ya que era demasiado grande y sobre todo, solo se utilizaba para ocasiones especiales, como cuando Tom invita a los políticos y cenadores para tener buenas 'migas' como el dice o viene la familia y no alcanza la mesa de la cocina que tiene 8 sillas.

..papi...-Ylse se abraza empalagosamente a su padre

...¿si princesa?...-pregunta Tom sin quitarle la vista al Profeta.

...quería pedirte permiso para algo...-Ylse le da un beso en la cabeza y luego se sienta a su lado

...¡Rayos!...-exclama su mamá

...¿pasa algo mam�?...-pregunta Lorena mirando a su madre

...hay, nunca me ha gustado cocinar...-reniega dejando su varita encima del mesón, al lado de la foto en que Ylse y Lorena se encontraban al lado de Carolyn, estaban abrigadas, había sido tomada hace 2 semanas en que se fueron a esquiar aprovechando las vacaciones de Tom.

...pero si solo tienes que agitar tu varita y ya...-comenta Lorena.

...¡Tom¿por qué no tenemos sirvientes que nos preparen la comida!...-reclama Carolyn mientras sirve las tostadas a su esposo

...les dimos el día libre Carolyn¿recuerdas?...-dice Tom sin despegar la vista del periódico

...pues mala idea...-exclama su esposa mientras se sienta y comienza a servir el café a su marido y luego le da los sándwich a sus hijas

..gracias ma..-sonríe Ylse

...gracias...-Lorena coge dos sándwich

...papito lindo, me vas a decir que si...-Ylse se queda observando a su padre

...si no me dices que es...-el señor Donovan toma un poco de café

...hoy Dore nos invitó a Lore y a mi a ir al club con ella...-sonríe Ylse con sus misma forma dulce, esa forma de sonreír que siempre saca provecho para que le den todo lo que quiere.

...no...-se negó Tom sin siquiera mirarla

...pero pap�!...-reclama Ylse indignada.

...ves, te dije que no iba a funcionar!...-Lorena saca en cara

...querido...-Carolyn toca el hombro de su esposo

...he dicho no...-se niega Tom

...te acuerdas de lo que te comenté...-susurra Carolyn-... flota un olor a muerte en el aire...-le mira preocupada

...pero...-Tom mira a sus hijas que se encontraban conversando preocupadas por que no las dejaban ir con Dore.

...yo las llevaré...-indica su esposa

...estabién...-asiente Tom-...Ylse, pequeña...-le llama

...si¿papi?...-pregunta Ylse de manera empalagosa para ver si sacaba provecho y las dejaba ir al club de una buena ves por todas.

...su madre las llevará con Dore...-avisa y las chicas estallaron en gritos, las dos se acercaron y le plantaron un buen beso en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones a recoger sus cosas.

...solo quiero alejarlas del peligro...-le dice a su esposa que le sonríe.

Ya habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que fueron al club y se bañaban en la piscina, así que, llenas de entusiasmo, ambas hermanas armaron su maleta y decidieron bajar al vestíbulo en donde su madre las separaba, el lugar perfecto para apaciguar el calor que azotaba en aquella época era un buen zambullido en la piscina del club.

Sus padres, Tom y Carolyn, eran muy sobre protectores con ellas y casi no las dejaban salir solas, pero ese día les dieron permiso por alguna extraña razón que escondían, además de que habían estado hablando a escondidas para ver si las mandaban a vivir con el abuelo Morny y eso implicaba el cambiarse de colegio, el único colegio de magos en Bulgaria era Durmstrang y por nada del mundo quisieran ir a ese lugar.

...¿a dónde vamos mam�?...-pregunta Ylse que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto al darse cuenta que ingresaron por donde un letrero indicaba la avenida Privet Drive, totalmente al lado contrario del club.

...solo será un momento, tengo que quedar con la señora Dursley en que ayudará con los bocadillos que se ofrecerán en el desfile de caridad...-sonríe Carolyn

...¿otra ves con eso mam�?...-reclama Lorena hastiada.

...ya quisiera estar en la pasarela, no puedo esperar!...-exclama Ylse emocionada

...yo solo lo hago por obligación y solidaridad...-Lorena se recuesta en el asiento trasero, sobre las maletas

...y si lo haces por eso, deberías sonreír un poco¿no Loren, cariño?...-dice su madre de forma empalagosa igual a la de Ylse.

...si Loren, cariño...-repite Ylse burlándose

...¡no molestes!...-reclama Lorena

...ya llegamos...-dice Carolyn estacionando su auto en una casa idéntica a las demás

...¿es aquí?...-pregunta Lorena mirando de reojo todas las casa-...pero si son iguales... todas iguales...-

...a mi me parece lindo!...-exclama Ylse

...uf...-Lorena vira los ojos y se vuelve a recostar sobre los asientos

...vienes, Loren...-Carolyn se encontraba saliendo del auto

...no, yo me quedo...-Lorena comienza a entrar en las pistas del sueño mientras su mamá e Ylse salían del auto.

...no nos demoramos Cariño...-sonríe Carolyn

...si madre...-Lorena hace de la mano indicando que se fueran.

Dentro la Señora Dursley se encontraba totalmente emocionada por la aparición de Nikolaevna Carolyn Alexandrovich Nadin del Cohn Donovan Stargardova, quien caminaba junto a la primera de sus hijas.

...¡ya está aquí, ya está aquí!...-musitaba la señora Dursley mientras corría a dejar su delantal en la cocina-...Dudley, Dudley, Cariño, baja ya!..-llama mirando por la escalera-...ya están aquí...-

A Harry le habían dicho que se quedara arriba, ya que no querían que supieran que se relacionaban con él, se supone que iba a ser la primera ves que familia de la realeza se encontraba pisando la sala de los Dursley, así que todo debía ser perfecto.

Escuchó que tocaban el timbre y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Harry pegó la carrera como si de eso dependiera su vida y llegó airoso a la cocina, así robaría algo para comer y luego saldría por las puerta trasera para ir a donde se le diera en gana.

...es un placer tener su presencia en este humilde hogar...-escuchó decir a Tía Petunia, de seguro lo decía mientras hacía esa estúpida reverencia que había estado practicando durante semanas, estúpidamente frente a un espejo.

...es un honor conocer a una honorable dama...-escuchó decir a Dudley, quien se encontraría besando la mano de la Duquesa.

...no se preocupen por los buenos tratos...-escuchó decir a la invitada, al parecer antes de que Dudley besara su mano.

Harry prefirió seguir buscando algo que comer antes de que regresara tía Petunia por el té.

...¿y esta hermosa señorita es su hija?...-pregunta la Señora Dursley haciéndose la sorprendida

...si, ella es Ylse Karenine Marie Alexandrovich della Orso del Cohn Donovan Stargardova...-presenta Carolyn-...mi otra hija Lorena Mirage Jazmín Alexandrovnick della Orso del Cohn Donovan Stargardova no quiso venir, como comprenderán...

...Mam�, no tenías que decir todos los nombres...-susurra Ylse-...disculpe...-se dirige a la señora Dursley con su reverencia de niña buena-..pero me puede llamar solo Ylse, así me llaman todos los que me conocen, a mi hermana menor le dicen Lore...

..ah, si...-la tía Petunia se notaba un poco aturdida por el repentino comentario de Ylse-...les presento...-coge a Dudley de los hombros y los coloca frente a Ylse-...este es mi apuesto hijo Dudley Dursley...-presenta

...es un gusto...-Ylse no podía contener la risa de ver a semejante gordo vestido en tuxedo solo para recibirla a ella y a su madre en la casa

...muy bien, hablemos de los bocadillos para el desfile...-dice Carolyn

...oh si, pase, pase...-dice la señora Dursley haciéndola pasar junto a Ylse que no dejaba de ver a Dudley divertida y burlándosele.

...bonito lugar, muy acogedor..-comentó Carolyn al momento en que se sentaba, Ylse hizo lo mismo pero de una forma inapropiada en que quedó recostada en el sofá-...Ylse, amor, siéntate bien o te crecerá joroba...-le reprende Carolyn

...si madre...-dijo Ylse firmemente mientras se colocó erguida.

...así está mejor...-sonríe Carolyn.

..este... eh...-la señora Dursley balbuceaba por no saber que decir-...le traigo una pequeña muestra de los dulces...-dijo y se retiró

...por favor, guarda postura Ylse...-le reprende Carolyn mirando severamente a Ylse

...me da risa ver como el gordo se le ve la cara sudada por llevar tuxedo...-ríe Ylse divertida viendo a Dudley al otro lado luchando para quitarse el laso.

...aquí traen los dulces...-la señora Dursley regresó con una mirada severa, mal día para Harry por que lo encontraron en la cocina, ahora se tendrá que hacer pasar por el hijo del jardinero-..el hijo del jardinero que es buen chico los trae, aquí está el té...-comienza a servir el té

...gracias...-acepta Carolyn

...disculpen...-ingresa Harry con la charola de dulces, al ingresar algo sucedió, unos ojos verde limón, claros que parecían dos grandes esmeraldas se fijaron en los suyos, fue algo raro lo que sintió, solo la miró fijamente y ella le sonríe, y sintió que todo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía cuando lo hacía, solo existían ellos dos.

Entonces pasó, sintió un grave dolor en su frente, el dolor que indicaba que Voldemort estaba cerca o que le había gustado algo que había visto, entonces escuchó algo, una taza se quebró, no podía ver bien por el dolor, pero cuando pasó se dio cuenta que había sido esa linda chica que se cogía el pecho mientras trataba de respirar.

...�¿qué sucedió!...-preguntó Tía Petunia preocupada

...no, ya estoy bien, fue solo un opresión en el pecho, ya me había ocurrido...-dice Ylse mientras vuelve a sonreír

...�¿qué esperas, ve a ver agua!...-exclama Tía Petunia y Harry salió corriendo dejando la charola en la mesa de centro, fue en busca de agua.

Afuera Lorena se había despertado repentinamente, había sentido que algo le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole tomar aire, sentía un dolor terrible, pero poco a poco iba desapareciendo, era ese mismo dolor que había sentido anteriormente, pero cada ves que pasaba Ylse también lo sentía, eso era raro, muy raro, o tal ves no, ya que son gemelas y entre ellas hay dolores comunes y mucha conexión psíquica como dice la profesora Trelawney.

Solo se demoraron media hora en que Harry nunca despegó los ojos de esa joven, estaba muy seguro que nunca la volvería a ver, nunca mas, por eso quería guardarse una imagen de ella para siempre.

...¿cómo te llamas?...-escuchó una dulce vos que se dirigía a él.

...yo soy...-

...el es Henry, su alteza, el hijo del jardinero, ve a hacer tus quehaceres niño!...-le mandó tía Petunia

...es un gusto Henry...-escuchó decir a la chica, ahora para la chica solo era Henry el hijo del jardinero, y no Harry Potter, por primera ves quería que esa chica supiera quien es ¿y si era bruja, seguro que se emocionaría y le pediría un autógrafo por ser Harry Potter, por primera ves quería eso, lo deseaba, pero solo para ella y por ella.

Llegó la hora de despedirse y Harry se resignó a ver como se iban esa chica con su madre, sin siquiera despedirse, sin siquiera saber su verdadero nombre, se iría creyendo que es Henry el hijo del jardinero y nada mas, que desdicha, ahora si odiaba a la tía Petunia por haberle arruinado lo que hubiera sido una bonita relación.

...espérame Mamá...-la chica de pronto salió del carro, al parecer lo había visto, se acercó corriendo hasta la puerta del patio trasero

...eh... hola...-fue lo único que dijo Harry

...yo se que querías esto...-de su bolsillo saca un pañuelo rosa palo que tenía envuelto algo, lo puso en las manos de él-...son dulces, la señora Dursley los hace deliciosos...-le sonríe

...este, gracias...-balbuceo

...no hay de que...-se va corriendo

..no corras Ylse, eso no es nada femenino!...-escucha la vos de su madre

...si, madre...-responde y comienza a caminar, antes de entrar al carro se lo queda mirando y le hace de la mano, Harry apenas responde, está aludido, luego nota unas iniciales en el pañuelo: _YD_.

Ylse, Lorena y Doreina se encontraban ya en el club, la piscina era solo para ellas ya que nadie se encontraba, a no ser un grupo de chicos que estaban a otro lado jugando bolley, pero prefirieron no prestarles atención.

...¡muy bien, tenemos la piscina para nosotras solas...-sonríe Dore

...si, que bien!...-exclama Ylse

...me da vergüenza!...-reclama Lore quien recién salía con el traje de baño de dos piezas que le había dado su hermana mayor.

...ya no reclames!...-dice su hermana mientras se acerca a la escalera de la piscina y comienza a entrar en ella, también llevaba un pantalón de baño de dos piezas pero de un color verde limón igual que sus ojos.

...te odio, tu nunca sientes vergüenza...-reclama Lore

...claro que la siente Lore...-interviene Dore-...hasta yo la siento, pero como no hay nadie...-

...claro que si...-Lore señala a los jóvenes que seguían con su juego de bolley

...a ellos no les importamos...-comenta Dore mirándolos de reojo-...ellos son Nicky, Kian, Drove, Jasón y Tod, sin antiguos compañeros de la primaria, no te acuerdas que siempre nos molestaban?...-

...ah, ya veo...-dice Lore mirándolos de reojo-...�¿ese es Nicky, pero que bueno que se volvió!...-exclama y luego se niega a si misma-...este, digo, ha crecido mucho, diría que está mas alto...-Dore e Ylse se quedan viendo y comienzan a reirse a carcajadas por lo que Lore acababa de decir.

...que!...-exclama Lore enfadada-...ahora verán...-comienza a perseguir a Dore quien se mete de un salto a la piscina e Ylse no paraba de reirse-...no es justo...-Lore tambien se tira en la piscina y comienza a lanzarle agua a Ylse y a Dore

...miren, esa no es Ylse!...-exclama Tod quien deja caer el balón hacia otro lado

...¡que¡Ylse, donde!...-dice Kian mirando a todos lados y cayendo en cuenta que Ylse se encuentra en la piscina jugando con Lore y Dore

...aun enamorado chico!...-se burla Jasón

...ja, claro que no, solo es una buena amiga!...-exclama Kian indignado

...claro, y solo son eso!...-ríe Nicky

...sabes que no se puede tener nada con ninguna de las gemelas, ellas están en un colegio privado según me contó Doreina...-comenta Drove

...valla, tenía que ser...-exclama Kian

...claro, con la plata que tienen sus padres!...-exclama Nicky

...¿por qué no vamos all�?..-propone Tod

...tu crees?...-pregunta Kian indeciso

...estamos sudados, necesitamos refrescarnos y como no, si tenemos una piscina a un lado...-dice Tod pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Kian y señalándole la piscina

...claro...-sonríe Jasón mientras comienza a empujar a Kian

...esperen chicos!...-los demás se le unen

...¿y que me cuentas Lore¿algún chico en tu escuela?...-pregunta Dore mientras se apoyan al filo de la piscina, Ylse se encontraba acostada sobre una cama flotante tomando sol

...pues veras...-Lore baja la mirada-...no creo que valla nada enserio, eso me temo, que no tengo a nadie...-suspira

...y que hay de Malfloy?...-pregunta Ylse que se pasaba lentamente por sus espaldas para estar pendiente de la conversación

...oye, yo creí que lo detestabas!...-reclama Lore

...Draco Malfloy, es un idiota...-dice Ylse mientras se acomoda las gafas-...no lo quiero de hermano político...

...al menos no salgo con todos los jugadores de los cuatro equipos del colegio...-saca en cara

...yo solo salgo, no hago nada mas de la cuenta, no son parejas oficiales, prefiero seguir así hasta encontrar a mi prospecto de pareja perfecta...-Ylse alza las manos en señal de quenimportismo

...pero queda Harry Potter, con el no has salido...-Lore señala la única opción que le queda a su hermana

..no gracias, no quiero sufrir junto a el las burlas que recibe por parte de tu noviecito...-contesta Ylse

...veo que es muy popular...-comenta Dore divertida

...si, demasiado...-suspira Lore

...algún día encontraré a la persona indicada, mientras voy a probar con algunos cuantos para ver que tal son...-Ylse se dio la vuelta para quedar de nuevo detrás de ellas

...será hasta llegar a las ligas mayores, con los jugadores de profesión...-sonríe Lore

...quien sabe, tal ves...-sonríe Ylse-...a por cierto, hablando de Harry Potter, acabamos de estar en su casa...-comenta mirando la reacción de Lore

...¿qué dices?...-exclama Lore mientras se acerca a su hermana

...si, el es huérfano y vive con sus tíos, bueno pues...-su hermana se vuelve a recostar mientras se acomoda el cabello-...la señora Dursley es su tía, y al parecer no le gusta presentarlo a sus conocidos...-

...¿qué quieres decir con eso?...-Lore parecía mas interesada

...presentó a Potter, con el nombre de Henry, haciéndolo pasar como el hijo del jardinero...-comenta-...pobre chico, se ve que lo detestan en su familia...-

...con que Henry¿verdad?...-sonríe Lore maliciosamente-...está bueno...-piensa-...sería mejor contárselo a Pansy...-

...oye, Mirage...-reclama Ylse

...¡ya te he dicho que no me llames así!...-reclama Lore

...yo te lo he dicho como comentario no para que saques provecho y se lo cuentes a Parkinson...-Ylse defiende a Potter

...¡que acaso te importa!...-exclama Lore mientras se acerca a Dore

...no quiero que alguien valla a sufrir burlas por mi culpa...-Ylse se vuelve a recostar

...yo no estoy diciendo que Karenine dio la información...-susurra Lore para sacar provecho

...ya te dije, no lo molestes Alexandrovnick...-

...no te preocupes Alexandrovich...-Lore se dirige a Dore-...y que hay de nuevo en tu cole?...-pregunta

...Nada de nuevo, tu sabes que todos nuestros compañeros de primaria están en mi mismo cole, así que nada nuevo...-

...supe que estas saliendo con Drove Thomson...- dice Ylse agregando un poco de picardía

...¿enserio?...-Lore se asombra al ver que Dore se sonroja

...si...-asiente Dore

..que bien, me alegro por ti!...-Lore se abraza a ella

...�¡BOMBA!...-escuchan y de pronto unas grandes olas y mucho agua cae encima mientras Ylse se revolcó y quedó totalmente mojada, todo quedó revolcado incluyendo el cabello de las chicas.

...¡oigan!...-reclama Ylse

...hola Ylse...-saluda Kian

...¿Kian?...-dice sorprendida

...hola chicos...-sonríe Lore mirando a todo, pero de reojo a Nicky

...hola chicas...-dice Nicky mientras también observa a Lore por primera ves en pantalón de baño de dos piezas.

Paso el tiempo y la conversación entre los chicos se volvía mas interesante hasta que decidieron salir de la piscina e irse a pasear al Shopping, algo que no hacía las gemelas desde antes de que se fueran al colegio.

...¿enserio estudias todo el día?...-pregunta Kian sorprendido al conversar con Ylse

...si...-asiente Ylse divertida por la expresión de Kian

...¿y nunca salen¿cómo hacen en los días festivos?...-Kian parecía mas interesado de lo común al hacer estas preguntas se adelantó y dio varios pasos dando la vuelta para caminar de espaldas sin dejar de mirar a Ylse, de pronto se cayó de espaldas por un tropezón

..jajaja...-reía Ylse-...¿estas bien?...-pregunta extendiéndole una mano

...claro...-Kian acepta la ayuda y se levanta mientras ríe con ella

...si salimos, ya que desde el tercer año nuestros padres firman un permiso para salir a un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra cerca, en donde uno encuentra antiguas distracciones pero que ayudan a olvidar que estas en el colegio y en los días festivos nos regresamos en el tren del colegio a casa de nuestro padres, los que queremos, o sino nos quedamos en el colegio en donde se dan banquetes con los profesores el día de navidad, los padres de los chicos que se quedan les mandan los obsequios por correo...-responde Ylse

...valla...-sonríe Kian-...¿tienen correo¡nos podemos escribir mientras estamos en el colegio!...-propone entusiasmado

...claro...-sonríe Ylse-...y nos llamamos mientras terminan las vacaciones...-

...es una promesa?...-Kian extiende su mano en forma de trato

...claro...-acepta Ylse y le da un beso en la mejilla, Kian se sonroja.

...¿qué lindo no?...-comenta Lore mientras observa desde lejos como su hermana conversaba con Kian

...y que me cuentas...-Nicky llama su atención-...tienes novio?...-

...veo que vas al grano...-sonríe Lore

...responde...-insiste Nicky

...pues no, no tengo...-responde Lore mientras observa que Ylse se encontraba ya preocupada mirando el reloj y pasándole señales.

...este, Nicky, otro día te llamo, es que si llegamos tarde a casa, papá nos va a matar..-Lore se levanta bruscamente.

...esta bien, tienes mi numero...-dice Nicky al momento en que la veía partir apresuradamente

...no, pero si se lo das a Dore, yo la llamo a ella y me lo da...-le indica mientras se retira corriendo junto a Ylse

...adiós...-se despide Nicky.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Lore e Ylse caminaban de regreso a su casa sonrientes y bronceadas; se les había hecho tarde porque su amiga Dore las había invitado a su casa para que pudieran conversar un poco.

Las gemelas iban caminando con paso despreocupado, cuando al llegar a la esquina de la calle en donde vivían pudieron divisar a una multitud de gente observando a unos policías y enfermeros metiendo dos cuerpos en una ambulancia, mientras unas personas que vestían con túnicas de colores, los cuales reconocieron se encontraban ahí. El señor Weasley era uno de ellos que se encontraba totalmente absorto a la situación y miró a las chicas sin saber que decirles.

Los vecinos habían salido a curiosear, pero ya la mayoría clavaban, horrorizados, sus ojos en el cielo pintado de verde…una gran calavera flotaba encima de la casa Donovan…solo allí las hermanas se dieron cuenta de la situación…

Presas del miedo y todavía negándolo todo, corrieron lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas y llegaron de inmediato a su casa…las personas las miraban con tanta pena que Ylse se enfadó y llegó a donde un oficial para preguntarle que había pasado…

Los señores Tom y Carolyn Donovan fueron encontrados muertos en su cuarto, pero lo más extraño fue que no presentan marcas algunas de agresión…-

¿Cómo¿Asesinados¿Mis padres fueron…asesinados…¡NOO…!- Ylse gritó rompiendo en llanto.

...Ylse Donovan, soy Arthur Weasley...-se presento el señor Weasley-...será mejor que usted y su hermana recojan sus pertenencias y vengan conmigo al caldero chorreante...-

¿Ylse¿Qué pasó?- Lore preguntó asustada al ver a su hermana mayor así.

Nuestros padres están muertos...- sollozó ella.

¿Qué cosa¡Eso es imposible¿Debe haber un error¿Quién me garantiza que aquellos cuerpos son los de mis padres…?- Lore se negaba a creer aquella historia.

Señorita…entiendo como se debe sentir…pero aquellos cadáveres eran de sus padres…- el oficial les dijo tristemente.

¡No¡Me niego a creerlo!- los ojos de Lore brillaban con lágrimas, pero ninguna caía todavía.

Hermana… ¡es verdad! Sino¿cómo explicas que la Marca Tenebrosa esté justo encima de nuestra casa?- Ylse lloraba silenciosamente ahora.

¡No¡Tú podrás creerte ese cuento, pero yo no¡Tengo que ver para creer!- Lore se mostraba molesta…siempre hacía eso cuando quería negar algo.

Señorita…si quiere se los podemos mostrar…para que crea…pero tan solo parecen dormidos…- el policía la llevó a la ambulancia para que Lore e Ylse pudieran ver a sus padres más de cerca.

El paramédico, luego de la señal del oficial, levantó el manto que cubría los cadáveres y dejó que las chicas los vieran…ahora Lore sí lloró…

¡Pap�, mam�¡No puede ser!- gritó ella tirándose al suelo, Ylse secó sus lágrimas y trató de levantar a su hermana.

Loren, cariño… ¡tranquilízate! Ya veré que podemos hacer…recuerda que no estás sola…por ahora debemos ir a casa y tomar nuestras cosas, el señor Weasley dijo que corremos un grave peligro si seguimos aquí…- Ylse empezó a caminar, mientras lágrimas nuevas caían por su mejilla…

Al entrar a su casa, encontraron las cosas tal y como habían estado en al mañana; aquel papel que habían dejado botado seguía en la puerta de entrada, y aquella fina capa de polvo cubría la pequeña mesa de madera en donde estaba el teléfono. Ylse tomó a Tattoo en su regazo que se encontraba muy asustada.

Subieron a sus cuarto y tomaron lo que más pudieron llevar, inclusive los osos de peluche que sus padres les habían regalado; cuando hubieron terminado, ambas se encontraron en el pasillo del primer piso, justo al frente de la puerta de entrada al cuarto de sus padres…la televisión sonaba…

¿Dejaron la tele prendida?- Ylse, quien estaba más tranquila que se hermana gemela, entró primero…Lore se quedó en la entrada.

_-…y el fantasma de la muerte sigue cobrando vidas…-_ dijo el presentador de noticias.

"_Claro¡y justo tuvieron que ser nuestros padres! No se que hacer…y estoy muy asustada…pero no mostrare mi temor, tengo que ser fuerte para darle un poco de esa fuerza a Lore_..._"_ pensó Ylse desesperada mientras abría el cajón de los interiores de su padre y comenzaba a revolverlo en busca de algo…

¿Qué haces, Ylse¿Acaso estás loca¡Deja ese cajón en paz!- Lore entró rápidamente al cuarto.

Lore…es la única forma de sobrevivir…tenemos que coger la llave de la cámara de Gringotts de nuestros padres…o es que ¿acaso piensas vivir del aire que respiramos¡Apúrate que ya nos vamos, también ayúdame a buscar las cuentas bancarias de mamá y pap�, las escritura de la casa y las empresas...- Ylse salió del cuarto, dejando a su hermana sola…

...�¿para que demonios quieres eso!...-exclama Lore viendo a su hermana de reojo

...se la enviaremos al abuelo Morny, así tendremos lo de nuestro padres seguro...-responde Ylse-...se lo mandaremos con Sky...-

...eres muy calculadora...-dice Lore mientras ingresa y se acerca a la cama de su padres

"_El pasado se vuelve a repetir, pero ¿por qué en mi casa?"_ Lore se preguntaba mientras se sentaba en la cama, las lágrimas le cubrían la vista.

"_Pero¿por qué nosotros¿Qué hicieron para que Voldemort los haya matado?"_ Lore se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor, buscando una respuesta…sus ojos se posaron en el gran baúl viejo de sus padres. Ella sabía que aquel había sido el baúl de Hogwarts y que tal vez podía haber cosas del pasado de ellos.

Abriendo una cajita de madera dentro del baúl, encontró unas cartas viejas de mi madre y una foto del gran grupo de amigos de mis padres…las únicas personas que sabía que nos podían ayudar en este momento.

Sentándose de nuevo en la cama comenzó a observar a todos los de la foto…la primera pareja eran los Potter, una gran familia y tal vez la mejor elección, pero Voldemort los había asesinado también. El siguiente era Sirius Black…pero hace mucho que no sabía nada de él. Remus Lupin…un buen hombre, pero licántropo. Petter Pettigrew… ¡todo un traidor! Por su culpa los Potter estaban muertos… además con el abuelo no se podía, si se iban con el tendrían que entrar a Durmstrang... –suspira-

"_Muertos…es así como están mis padres ahora…ya puedo comprender a Harry Potter…pero no le doy la razón…"_ pensó Lore poniendo la foto en la cama…pero sus ojos grises se posaron en una última persona la cual no pertenecía a esa foto, pero allí estaba… Su rostro cetrino estaba oculto por una capa de grasiento pelo negro y su ganchuda nariz casi rozaba el libro que estaba leyendo…Severus Snape…el cual no estaba enterado de que una foto se tomó con él atrás… Severus Snape nunca fue amigo de sus padres, siempre lo tachaban como una mala persona, tal vez lo era, tal vez no, quien sabe…

...Sky...-Ylse se acercó a la lechuza de su madre, que era una hermosa lechuza de color naranja crispado, parecía café-...lleva esto al abuelo Morny... nosotras estaremos en el caldero Chorreante...-abre la ventana

Tomando la foto y poniéndola en su maleta, Lorena se dio cuenta de que todo no sería tan fácil…el profesor Snape era el jefe de su casa y también favorecía mucho a su grupo de amigos (Draco, Pansy, etc...) pero para Ylse, él solo era el "amargado" profesor de Pociones.

Ylse se acerca a las fotos que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de sus padres y mira la fotografía en que ellas tenían la fiesta de 5 años, con dos pasteles que tenía el gran numero 5 encima, con chispitas centellantes encendidas, estaban felices, mientras sus padres las sostenían a cada una y les movían los bracitos a la camara como saludando, lagrimas se derraman, prefirió salir de la habitación después de guardar las varas de su padres y todas sus pertenencias en el baúl de ellos, se llevó la jaula de Sky y la de Storm con el dentro, metió la jaula vacía dentro del baúl y Tattoo se metió con ella recostándose entre unos muñecos, guardó todo lo que pudo, pero sobre todo lo mas importante, además de los útiles del colegio, antes de cerrar el baúl puso la foto sobre sus dobleces de ropa y cerró la tapa, se sentó sobre este y se dispuso a mirar por última ves su hogar mientras lloraba.

"_No importa…ya pensaré en algo…pero no iré con el abuelo Morny, no quiero ir a Bulgaria_..._"_ Lore pensó mientras salía del cuarto al encuentro de su hermana Ylse y salían juntas de la casa…en donde todavía flotaba la Marca Tenebrosa…

Continuará...

**N.U.A.: **Aquí terminó el prólogo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo. No me queda mñas que despedirme y decirles que por favor, quisiera saber cual es su opinión...

Le Grá. Go Deo,

Yoko (Lore)


End file.
